Kings and Princes
by Constance of Conte
Summary: Kings and Princes should be more than just friends. One shot JG


**Kings and Princes**

A/N: Just warning everyone now, this is a slash story with very little outside plot. If that bothers you, stop reading now.

The Dancing Dove was as loud and smoky as ever. As Jonathan made his way thru the commons room several of his friends there called out to him. He stopped to greet them all briefly but did not talk to any of them long. Casually he made his way over to the bar where the innkeeper was. "Solomn, where is George?"

The old innkeeper looked at the young man, "His Majesty is out, Johnny. If you want to grab a seat at a table, I'll make sure he knows you're here when he gets in." Jon nodded, ordered dinner, and went to have a seat.

When George walked into the inn that was his home, people were starting to turn in for the night. The old man at the bar waved him over. "Johnny is waiting for you over at the table by fire."

"Johnny?" George asked shocked. Solomn nodded and gestured toward the table where the younger man sat. As George approached the table, he noticed that Jon had started to doze; his head resting in his hands. He put his hand on the prince's shoulder to rouse him. "How long have you been here, Jon?"

Jon sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "George? What time is it? Where have you been?"

"It's almost three bells after midnight. And I… was doing a job. Did you want to go talk in private?" Jon nodded, and together they walked upstairs. George lit the lamps in his room and checked every corner before he spoke again. "What are you doing here Jon? I expected you to stay away for awhile, after the last time you were here."

Jon scuffed his foot on the ground, looking away from his friend, "I uh… I actually wanted to apologize for overreacting like I did." Jonathon looked up, hoping that George would take this apology and save him any further embarrassment. But, George only nodded that he should continue. "I have been thinking a lot about what you… proposed, and I think that I, that is if you still-"

That was all the further the young man with the coal black hair got before the older brunette was across the room, kissing him. Jon hesitated at first, but soon responded with a passionate fervor. They broke apart briefly so that they could remove each other's shirts. When their lips attached again, Jon tangled his fingers in George's hair, while he ran his hands over the younger man's well muscled chest. Slowly, his hands explored the expansive surface, edging lower and lower until they reached the laces of the prince's breeches.

Sensing the young man's hesitation, George stopped and looked deep into his friend's eyes. "Are you sure about this, Jon? I won't lie to you, it will hurt."

As he began to come back to his senses after the kiss, Jon said, "It hurts for women the first time too."

"This will be worse than that."

He gulped, but eventually nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. As long as you'll…"

"Shhh." George once again closed the distance between them, "I'll take care of you, love." He kissed him softly before leading him to the bed. Slowly, they unlaced each other's breeches and lay down on the bed. As George prepared to enter Jon he thought back to his first time, he couldn't make the experience entirely painless, but he would do everything he could to limit the pain to the young prince.

It took a moment, but slowly Jon began to respond, and they began to move as one. They started to move faster and faster, as gasps and grunts and groans filled the air around the two young men. The King of Thieves caressed his young lover, peppering kisses on his neck. He knew he was having his desired effect, and all the sensations where becoming too much for the young man moving beneath him. Gradually, George let his self-control slip, getting caught up in the passion, and the feel of Jon around him.

And then it was over, the end of their first liaison. But as they lay there in each other's arms, they both knew it would not be the last.

A/N: ok, this was my first attempt at writing a slash fic. Or even a totally out of cannon pair. So please, tell me what you thought.


End file.
